This proposal is in response to the Notice of Limited Competition for Specialized Neuroscience Research Programs (SNRPs) issued by NINDS. The main goal of our application is to build-upon the foundation set by the initial SNRP grant and strengthen the newly formed cluster in Cellular and Molecular Neuroscience at the University of Puerto Rico. This will be done by (i) funding three promising neuroscientists and directing them to become independent investigators with competitive research projects, (ii) fostering the neuroscience environment at UPR with an active seminar series where eminent neuroscientists are invited to present their work and to interact with local neuroscientists as well as by organizing meetings among local neuroscientists and (iii) setting up a training program in Neurosciences. The participating investigators include Annabell Segarra, from the Physiology Department of the Medical School collaborating with Craig Ferris of U.Mass., Eduardo Rosa-Molinar, of the Biology Dept. collaborating with Scott Fraser of Caltech and Joshua Rosenthal of the Institute of Neurobiology collaborating with Miguel Holmgren and Kenton Swartz of NIH. The SNRP Director will be Dr. Jose E. Garcia-Arraras, Professor in the Biology Department who has extensive experience in directing research programs. The Program will have a huge impact on Neuroscience in Puerto Rico by uniting in a cohesive working group some of the most active researchers, graduate and undergraduate student from the Institute of Neurobiology, the Biology Dept and the Physiology Dept. of the University of Puerto Rico. The Program will also enhance the research infrastructure providing equipment and technique transfers to various laboratories. Finally, SNRP will provide the structure needed to continue scientific studies initiated in the previous SNRP and to establish the first Training Program in Neurosciences in Puerto Rico.